


Glass [Supernatural]

by Princess Noa (Akane_Ikeda)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Mental Health Issues, POV Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_Ikeda/pseuds/Princess%20Noa
Summary: Hay algo mal en la vida de Dean y por primera vez no se trata de luchar contra lo supernatural, sino de luchar contra sus propios miedos irracionales.(a.k.a. La autora pasa sus problemas mentales a un personaje ficticio para sentirse mejor (: )
Kudos: 1





	Glass [Supernatural]

No sabía por qué, pero no podría salir de casa, el simple hecho de intentar salir por esa puerta le causaba un pánico horrible... nunca había sido la persona más cuerda del mundo, lo admitía... nadie podía hacharle la culpa por tener un trauma o dos.

Aveces la ansiedad se lo comía vivo y no le dejaba dormir en paz y si lo conseguía las pesadillas eran horribles... llenas de gritos y confusión.

Aveces era la depresión que no le dejaba salir de la cama por las mañanas... debía obligarse a hacer cosas tan sumamente básicas como comer o beber. Como un muerto que sigue intentando encajar entre los vivos.

Aveces era una agotadora combinación de las dos cosas, pero el hecho de no poder salir del búnker le preocupaba más... algún día Sam no estaría disponible para hacer la compra o enviar a Cas a hacer los recados no sería una opción y entonces tendría que salir... y eso, por alguna estúpida razón que solo su estúpido cerebro conocía, le daba miedo...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le daba miedo? Se había enfrentado a monstruos cada día de su vida, había acabado con fantasmas, vampiros, demonios, leviathans... incluso había parado varios Apocalipsis... entonces... ¿por qué la sola idea de salir del búnker le hacía sentir que le faltaba el aire?

Como si se ahogara en un vaso de agua...


End file.
